The assembly and processing of the carbohydrate units of secretory and membrane glycoproteins is being investigated in tissues (e.g. thyroid, kidney) of higher animals at several levels of organization including cell-free, tissue culture, slice and in vivo systems. The enzymes and intermediates involved are being characterized and information about control mechanisms (e.g. hormonal, nutritional) is being sought.